All You Wanted
by Swain-Freshie
Summary: She wanted to be like him...Strong, focused, and ever vigilante. He wanted was someone to care...Little did he know Someone DOES care. RobStarOneshotSongfic


All You Wanted...

She wanted to be like him...Strong, focused, and ever vigilante. He wanted was someone to care...Little did he know Someone DOES care. RobStar/Oneshot/Songfic

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Teen Titans or "All You Wanted" By Michelle Branch.**

I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away...

11:20 a.m.----Downtown Jump City

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Titans! GO!" Robin cried, dashing toward Slade and sending two bird-a-rangs whizzing through the air. Slade merely back flipped out of the way and his lone eye shone sadistically. "Is that the best you can do Robin? Send some of your little toys after me?" he hissed, his voice was smooth and lined with malice. Slade looked up in time to see a dozen glowing, neon orbs shooting towards him. Sidestepping he was met with the crushing blow of black energy. The impact caused him to stumble, seizing the opportunity Robin raced in and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the Villain's midsection. He quickly followed this with lightening quick punches and kicks. Slade struggled to his feet and began blocking the complicated move combinations.

"Honestly Robin, I expected so much more from you. You think defeating me with these moves is going to win the care, affection, and respect of this pitiful city? You are sadly mistaken Bird Boy if that's what you had in mind."Slade ground out through clenched teeth. With that last remark Robin's attempt at stopping the Madman doubled. Cyborg sensing Robin's lack of self control sent a blast of sonic energy at Slade effectively knocking him to the ground. As Robin leapt upon the Villain and continued pummeling him Raven quickly encased him in a tight wrap of dark magic. "THIS ISN'T OVER SLADE!" The spiky-haired teen bellowed, struggling to free himself. Taking control of the situation Slade darted off into an alley and had soon vanished without a trace.

After having the energy removed Robin fell to the ground and hit the pavement with his fist. "You LET him get AWAY! What were you thinking?! Our one chance to end this madness and YOU BLEW IT!" He roared, pounding the ground with every syllable. "Friend Robin, I assure you-"Starfire answered, laying a tenative hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder. "YOU ASSURE ME WHAT?! THAT SLADE IS STILL FREE?!" Robin screamed turning on her quickly, he just barely caught a glimpse of her tear filled eyes, and crest fallen face before she flew off in the direction of the T.Tower sobbing. "Nice move Boy _Blunder_" Raven monotoned before englufing herself in a dark portal dissapearing. Looking around at the other boys for some support he was met with a glare from Cyborg and Shake of the Head from Beastboy. Sighing heavily, he began the trudge back to the Tower.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

1:00 p.m.----Titans Tower

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Starfire sat in the quiet recluse of her bedroom clutching a pillow and sobbing. _'What could I have done wrong? I merely wanted to assure him that we WOULD catch Slade, and that I would work harder next time...I just want him to be proud of me...I'm trying so hard to meet his standards...' _she thought miserably. Casting a sidelong glance at her bedside table her tears returned with renewed vigor as she saw the picture of Robin and Herself...She smiled bitterly, She could still remember the day it was taken.

_(FlashBack) The Titans decided to take a rare day off and venture to the park for a nice picnic. Raven sat under the shade of a large oak tree reading a book of poetry, Beastboy and Cyborg were playing StankBall, Robin was sitting on a blanket staring intently at the Alien princess beside him, who was gazing at the clouds. "Robin..." Star murmered, effectively snapping him out of his revere. "Yeah Star?" he questioned, blushing from the fear that she had caught him looking at her. Sitting up she turned to him and leaned in to whisper "I'm thankful for days like this...but, I'm most thankful that I get to share them with you..." Eyes wide beneath his mask he could only gulp and whisper hoarsely, "Yeah...I'm thankful to share them with you too..." Their faces inches apart he leaned in closer...until SNAP! A blinding flash of caused them to separate and land in uncoordinated heaps on the grass. Robin jumped up and began chasing BB (End FlashBack)_

Throwing herself down ungracefully she began to sob even harder.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

1:08 p.m.----Hallway outside of Starfire's Room

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

He sighed and let his head droop, He could hear her crying...And it tore his heart out. He shouldn't have yelled...It was just...what Slade said was true...No one cared for him, no matter what he did. Perhaps he was wrong, maybe someone DID care about him...and he could have possibly ruined it by acting like a complete, and total idiot! _'STUPID ROBIN! STUPID, HOW COULD YOU HAVE SAID THAT TO HER?!'_ he mentally berated himself, then decided to knock on her door.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away...

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares...

1:11 p.m.----Starfire's Room

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Answering the door Starfire's sadness immediately stood to anger as she saw the one person who dared to make her cry. "Yes?"she questioned, her voice filled with mock politeness and inquiry. She almost smirked as she saw him visably flinch at her tone. "I umm...I just wanted to...talk..."he replied, trailing off slightly. She nodded and stiffly stepped aside so he could enter her room. He slinked over to her vanity and sat on the bench, while she sat on the edge of her bed and looked at him coldy. He shifted and then began, "Star...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say that...You guys were trying...It's just...I'm afraid of what he can do to you guys...You all are the only family I have left."

She softened at his openess with her. "Friend, I did not wish for you to do "the beating of feces" with Slade. You all are my family as well...I am most close to you though, I couldn't bare to see you get in trouble because of some mindless clorbag" she answered softly, averting her gaze to the plush carpeting on the floor. **(A/N I know carpeting goes on the floor lol, but I had to add that in so it sounded "right".)** Robin rose silently and and went to sit beside her on the bed. He gently placed his hand on hers and smiled warmly.

"Star...I care about you...I care about all of you...But I care about you most." He answered, his cheeks tinged with pink. She looked up at him, emerald eyes shining and engulfed him in a loose hug. "Oh Friend! I do "the caring" about you to!" she giggled.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone...

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares...

6:47 p.m.----Roof of Titan's Tower _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Robin and Starfire sat on the roof watching the sun setting below the horizon, neither spoke much, until Starfire broke the silence.

"Robin...I am working to gain your approval...I only want you to be proud of me, You are my role model. Without you, I wouldn't be the superhero that I am...I might still be..." she trailed off, but he knew what she meant. She might still be prisioner to the Gordanians.**(SP?) **

"Star, I AM proud of you. I'm proud of all of you, you work hard everyday to keep the citizens of this city safe, and for that I am thankful. Thankful beyond words to be precise." He answered, scooting closer to her and taking her soft hand in his. He glanced over at her and was entranced, the wind lifted her auburn hair and made the locks dance like a wildfire, her eyes glittered like the stars and her skin was the color of the late sunset...He realized then that she was more than his best friend... "Starfire...I care about you...a lot, maybe even more than I should. I just...don't want anything to ever happen to you, without you I'd never be able to go on." He whispered, his words were carried away by the wind, but Star still heard him.

She turned her gaze on him, eyes filled with adoration and love. "I care about you too Friend...More than you could ever Imagine...I love you Robin..." She whispered, he looked as if he was about to speak and she placed her finger on his lips in a silencing motion. Then in a fluid movement she pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. The two teen heroes sat basking in the last rays of the fading sun...and all was perfect...

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah...

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares...

Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone...

Hey guys! SwainFreshie here! You guys have been after me for a while to write another oneshot! Well, here it is! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! The finished copy came out to be almost 6 pages long, a BIG improvement over my last oneshot!

R&R! Please and thank you!


End file.
